


Respect

by ambersagen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, ABO dynamics, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Pregnant!Dean WInchester, Rimming, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy, Twins Jimmy and Cas, bottom!Dean, o/o/o, omega!cas, omega!dean, omega!jimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polyamourous prompt:<br/>Dean/Cas/Jimmy abo</p>
<p>Cas faces the consequences of running his mouth around his pregnant mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respect

**Author's Note:**

> for amberpeace.tumblr who gave me this lovely prompt. 
> 
> I hope you are ok with atypical abo pairings!

“I swear, if Adler insinuates one more time that I can’t do my job because I might need heat leave I will show him that omegas can be just as violent as alphas,” Cas’ voice proclaimed from down the hall. Dean winced as he heard the door slam. 

It sounded like Cas had a shitty day at work. He could hear the soft rumble of Jimmy as he tried to sooth their mate. Dean shook his head, carefully going back to cooking dinner. 

“Sounds like someone’s gonna be grumpy tonight, huh pup?” he said, rubbing a hand over his rounded stomach fondly. “Let’s make his meatballs extra good, ok?” he hummed, stirring the pot of homemade spaghetti sauce.

He had just finished setting the table when his mates came in, Cas still grumbling as they both gave him a hello kiss before sitting down gratefully to their meal.

Unfortunately, food did not improve Cas’ mood, and he continued to fume over a particularly frustrating deal at work that had been dragging on. 

“I just can’t take his snide hints and backhanded compliments on how amazing he finds it that I can manage to do my job, being like I am. It’s infuriating! I’m not some helpless omega, barefoot and pregnant. He should show me the respect my position deserves.”

Jimmy choked on his spaghetti, coughing violently as Dean pushed back his chair. 

“Would your majesty like more garlic bread?” Dean asked, voice dangerous. “Or is the food this lowly omega cooked not good enough for you? I know I don’t have a PhD but I’ve been a little busy having your pup to make myself better than most of us helpless omegas.”

Cas sat, wide eyed as Dean slammed his plate into the sink and waddled out of the room.

“Good job,” Jimmy said, face still red from choking. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Cas said, turning his puppy eyes to his brother. “Of course I think the world of what Dean is doing with carrying our pup.”

“But you wouldn’t want anyone to think  _ you’re _ like that,” Jimmy said, giving Cas a knowing look. “Omega to omega, bro, that reeks of sexist double talk.”

“I just meant-”

“What, that you’re different? That you can be trusted not to open your legs for any passing alpha?” Jimmy set down his fork, pushing his plate away with a sigh. “Listen. I know it sucks to have people on you about your designation. I’m an omega too. But you can’t let their disdain for omegas turn you against us.”

Cas sighed, dropping his head onto the table with a thunk. “I fucked up.”

Jimmy stood up, putting his plate in the sink with less force than Dean had.

“Yes you did,” he patted his twin. “You might want to grovel this time. Also, it’s your turn to clean up.”

Shaking his head at his brother, Jimmy climbed the stairs to their master bedroom. 

When the three of them had mated, Dean’s parents had, much to his mortification, had gifted them with a massive hand-crafted bed. It was large enough for the three of them and all of the extra bedding Dean had insisted on adding when he started nesting in his third month of pregnancy. 

Dean was at the far end of the room, muttering darkly to himself as he shrugged off his flannel button up. Dean had been running cold during this pregnancy, making his usually ridiculous Winchester wardrobe an actual blessing now. 

“Hey babe,” Jimmy said, taking the shirt from Dean and nosing at his neck. “What’s going through your head,?” he asked, rubbing the omega’s belly soothingly until Dean turned to face him, giving up on his grumpy show of temper.

With a wicked grin Dean pulled his mate in for a kiss, switching gears as he came to a decision for the night. “I think,” he said, breaking away and pulling Jimmy in toward the bed. ‘That I need you to fuck me.”

Jimmy sighed, but began to strip. This was probably some sort of scheme on Dean’s part to get back at Cas, but the truth was that pregnancy made all of them horny. Omegas who lived together generally synched heat cycles, and a pregnant omega in the group basically sent out feel-good pheromones to other omegas telling them to get pregnant while the gettin was good, for the benefit of the pack. What that translated to in modern reality was three constantly wet and horny omegas in the Novak household, and at least one twin who was very happy to undress his pregnant mate right now. 

Jimmy wasted little time in pushing Dean’s legs apart to mouth along his balls back to his hole. One hand he kept braced on Dean’s knee, the other cradled his stomach lovingly. Cas was fond of kissing along its swell, proud of the child they had put in the other omega.

He gave Dean’s hole a few broad swipes with his tongue, flattening it to cover as much skin as possible. As soon as Dean was squirming in his hold, trying to push back into his face, Jimmy sat hip, snickering  softly at his mate’s protesting whine. He lined himself up, pushing into the mess of slick and spit that had dripped from Dean’s entrance Being an omega, Jimmy’s cock was smaller than an alpha’s, so no further prep was required for him to slide into that tight heat. 

He moaned softly as Dean immediately clenched around him, and he took a moment to just enjoy the feeling before he began to fuck into Dean in earnest. 

“Harder,” Dean growled, doing his best to pull Jimmy in with his legs. “I’m angry, so fuck me like we’re fighting, damn it.”

Jimmy chuckled, deliberately slowing his thrusts before fucking sharply back in, keeping his rhythm unpredictable. 

“If that’s what you want then why don’t you get Cas in here? Let him show you how alpha he can be?”

“Ah! Right there, fuck. Jimmy!” 

Jimmy growled, picking up his pace. “Not gonna last,” he grunted, leaning forward to nip at Dean’s knee where his mate had his legs pulled up as much as his pregnant stomach would allow.

Dean growled back in appreciation at the new fervor. “Come on then. Come in me, babe.”

Jimmy gave a whimper as Dean rocked his weight back into his lap and he came. Panting he thrust his way through it, breathing in their combined scents as he finally slipped out, falling next to Dean with a sigh. 

Groggily he pawed at Dean’s lap, but Dean took his hands and drew them up to rest on his stomach. 

“I think,” he said, nosing at Jimmy’s hair as his mate looked at him in confusion. “That I like your previous idea.”

He rolled over a bit. “Hey Cas! Quit being such a lurker and get in here.”

Slowly, the bedroom door opened and third bashful third came into the room like a scolded puppy. 

“I think we can forgive you, if you do one little thing for us,” Dean said, stretching out alluringly, skin already covered in a sheen of sex sweat. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. Anything,” Cas said. If he had a tail it would be wagging. 

“I don’t know,” Jimmy said, stretching out alongside Dean to trace teasing patterns around his rosy nipples. “Do you think he’s up for it? Is he enough to satisfy two needy omegas?”

Cas just looked at them, employing all his patheticness in his scent and body language until Dean huffed in amusement. 

“Get over here. You’re gonna make Jimmy feel good and clean him up, and then you’re gonna fuck me till I come,” Dean said, practically purring. “And you aren’t going to get to come until we’re satisfied, until we have our fill of your cock and mouth. Show us what ‘respect’ you deserve.”

Eagerly Cas moved to the bed, crawling over Jimmy, licking into his twin’s mouth before sliding down his body. His hands were reverent where they skimmed his sweat heated skin. Jimmy sighed appreciatively as Dean’s hands joined Cas, petting across his chest as Cas moved down between his legs. 

“Clean him up good,” Dean ordered, tweaking Jimmy’s nipples as Cas took his still sensitive cock loosely into his mouth. Dean’s scent was picking up again and Cas could feel himself growing achingly hard in his pants. Seeming to notice that Cas was still fully clothed, Dean sat up. He rocked himself to the side to get his stomach weight up with him. “Hands off, Cas. We only need your mouth here.”

Cas wiggled uncomfortably but obediently he took his hands off Jimmy as Dean came around to remove his shirt. Without the use of his hands he suked messily at Jimmy’s cock, smearing spit, slick, and semen across his cheek as he dipped lower to clean up the omega’s still leaking hole. 

“Ah, fuck. Cas, your mouth-”

Cas groaned against Jimmy’s ass, the vibrations making Jimmy push down onto his tongue harder. Dean had moved on to pulling off Cas’ pants, but Cas stopped him with a hand to the wrist. 

“No crouching,” he growled, standing up to guide a pouting Dean back onto the bed before pulling down his own zipper. The slacks came off, but he ignored his thickening erection in favor of lifting Dean’s hips up carefully. Jimmy, in the way that twins do, had already read his mind and had a pillow ready to push under Dean’s hips and arms to support him.

“Alright, stop fussing you alpha wannabes. I need Cas’ dick in me like, last week.”

“You heard the omega,” Jimmy said, making room for Cas on the bed. “Fuck him good.”

Cas wasted no time in complying, so eager to please that he went straight for the deep thrusts, using the angle of the pillows supporting Dean to rub as deeply as he could into Dean’s already eager hole. 

Cas folded over Dean, pressing his face into the juncture between neck and shoulder as he breathed in his pregnant mate’s pheromones. With his ass now easily accessible as he fucked into the pinned omega, Cas could feel the slick dripping down his thighs. Jimmy noticed too and took advantage, thrusting two clever fingers into his twin, causing him to writhe back and forth between his mates.

“Please, I can’t-”

“You can,” Jimmy said, pressing up against Cas, chest to back as he gripped him by the base of his cock as he continued to fuck tremblingly into Dean. “He’s close, can’t you tell? Look at how prettily he’s moaning for it.”

And Dean was. He was lost in it, pushing weakly back into Cas’ cock as he chased his orgasm for the night, breath barely making it out in short little pants. 

“Please, please-” 

“Yes,” Dean panted back, eyes barely slits as he stared up at his mate’s almost identical faces. “Come for us, Cas.”

“Ahhh-” And Cas came, just as Dean asked, two of Jimmy’s fingers up his ass and Dean shuddering through his own release. 

With a protesting groan from the bed frame they toppled back into the sheets. 

“You guys are idiots,” Jimmy grumbled into the pillow after they had finally caught their breaths, scents mellowing out into the kind of content only brought on by happy domesticity.

“Sorry Jimmy,” Cas said, turning his head to nuzzle into his twin. 

“Sorry, babe,” Dean slurred, flopping over to reach for him. Jimmy groaned in protest as Dean’s hand smacked his face before settling across his chest.

They fell asleep like that, tangled together in a contented pile of limbs and pillows.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments feed my writing.
> 
> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
